Тоширо Хицугая/Сюжет
Общество душ thumb|left|190px|Hitsugaya steps in-between Kira and Hinamori. Hitsugaya's sharp sense of intuition and keen sense of observation leads him to suspect 3rd Division captain, Gin Ichimaru, of foul play as the circumstances surrounding the coming execution of Rukia Kuchiki become more complicated. He warns Hinamori of these suspicions, which inspires her to attack Gin following Sōsuke Aizen's apparent murder, leading him to lock both her and Izuru Kira in prison. After they are taken away, Hitsugaya asks Gin whether he was planning on killing Hinamori. Gin calmly denies it, but Hitsugaya threatens to kill Gin if even one drop of Hinamori's blood should be shed on his account. thumb|190px|Hitsugaya fighting Gin. After Gin releases Kira from his cell, Hitsugaya becomes suspicious and confronts both the lieutenant and captain together. He is interrupted by Hinamori, who now thinks that Hitsugaya murdered Aizen and subsequently tries to kill him. She grips her sword so tightly that her hands bleed. Hitsugaya acts upon his earlier threat and attacks Gin, releasing his Zanpakutō and warning Kira to get out of the way (he suggests at least a twelve-kilometer gap). During their fight, Hitsugaya successfully freezes Gin's left arm, causing him to open his eyes and drop his smile for the first time. Upon being trapped by Hitsugaya, he attempts to kill Hinamori as a distraction, but his attack is blocked by Rangiku Matsumoto, who threatens to fight him if he doesn't stop; Gin relents and disappears without saying a word. Seeing how destructive Rukia's execution is becoming and now firmly believing that Gin is the one behind it, Hitsugaya begins to wonder about what recent actions are fabricated and what are true. Eventually, he and Matsumoto are interrupted by a Jigokuchō, which relays a message detailing how Rukia's execution has once again been moved up to the next day. Hitsugaya resolves to stop the execution and disrupt Ichimaru's plan by appealing directly to the Central 46. thumb|left|190px|Hitsugaya discovers a dead Central 46. Upon arriving at the Central Underground Assembly Hall, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto discover all 46 members are dead. Hitsugaya surmises they had been dead for at least 2 days, but he is concerned about the exact time, as Soul Society had been under martial law and their Headquarters had been locked down since Renji's defeat. Further, the 13 seals of protection was still active and there was no signs of intrusion. Hitsugaya then realizes that the only possible scenario is that they were killed before they were sealed in and that all the recent orders that had been given were fake. He then realizes that such a plot would be far too elaborate for Gin to carry out by himself. He then is interrupted by Kira and he and Matsumoto give chase. When he asks Kira if he was behind the Central 46's death, Kira tells him no and that he arrived just after he did. He also informs Hitsugaya that instead of chasing him, he should be protecting Hinamori. He then goes on to explain that she escaped the 10th Division Barracks, explaining that Hinamori excels at Kidō and that breaking his barrier from the inside would be easy for her. Realizing that Hinamori has been following him and Matsumoto the entire time, he turns back and orders Matsumoto to handle Kira. Hitsugaya returns back to the Central 46 Chambers in time to see Aizen alive and well. Extremely confused at this point, he is surprised to find Gin and Aizen together and referring to the forces of Soul Society as the enemy. Hitsugaya discovers Hinamori injured and asks Aizen when he and Gin became comrades, to which Aizen explains that they have always been comrades. Ever since he had been a captain, the only one he ever thought of as his subordinate was Gin. Hitsugaya then states that he has been deceiving everyone from the start. Aizen then explains his reasoning behind the deception, detailing that he was being compassionate and states that he would teach Hitsugaya that admiration is the furthest thing from understanding. Hitsugaya resolves to kill Aizen for his treachery and releases his Bankai. He then stabs Aizen only to realize it was an illusion from Aizen's Shikai allowing him to land a critical blow to Hitsugaya. After the ordeal, 4th Division Captain Retsu Unohana shows up and confronts Aizen, who gets away. Unohana takes it upon herself to personally initiate emergency surgery on Hitsugaya and Hinamori. They are found to be in stable condition with Lieutenant Kotetsu handling their post-procedural treatments after Aizen's escape from Soul Society. Hitsugaya later fully recovers and watches over a still injured and unconscious Hinamori. | ru = thumb|190px|Хицугая делится с Момо своими подозрениями в отношении Ичимару. Впервые Хицугая появляется на экстренном совещании капитанов, собранном главнокомандующим Ямамото. По поводу непрекращающихся перепалок между другими капитанами он замечает, что, как всегда, старики заняты своими бессмысленными спорами. thumb|left|190px|Хицугая останавливает бой Хинамори и Киры. По мере того, как условия предстоящей казни Рукии Кучики становятся всё более запутанными, тонкая интуиция и острая наблюдательность приводят Хицугаю к подозрениям в отношении капитана третьего отряда Гина Ичимару в умышленном нарушении правил. Он сообщает эти подозрения Момо Хинамори, вследствие чего, после мнимого убийства Сосуке Айзена, она атакует Ичимару. Лейтенант третьего отряда Изуру Кира старается её остановить, начинается поединок. В конечном итоге Хицугае приходится взять под стражу и Хинамори, и Киру. После того, как обоих уводят, Хицугая обвиняет Гина в том, что тот пытается убить Хинамори. Гин спокойно отрицает обвинение, но Хицугая обещает убить Гина, если по его вине Хинамори прольёт хоть одну каплю крови. thumb|190px|Хицугая сражается с Гином Ичимару. После того, как Гин освобождает Киру из камеры, Хицугая начинает подозревать и капитана, и лейтенанта третьего отряда и атакует обоих. Его прерывает Хинамори, которая, прочитав "предсмертное" послание Айзена, теперь абсолютно уверена, что его убил Хицугая. Она самостоятельно выбралась из камеры и пришла отомстить. Хицугая одним ударом лишает её сознания. Он замечает, что Хинамори была так взволнована, что поранила руки об оплётку собственного меча. Заметив кровь на её руках, Хицугая высвобождает духовный меч, намереваясь убить Гина, Кире он предлагает отойти подальше (по меньшей мере, на 12 километров). В ходе боя Хицугае удаётся заморозить левую руку Гина. Гин впервые приотрывает глаза, с его лица исчезает привычная улыбка. Будучи пойманным Хицугаей, он пытается убить Хинамори, но его атаку останавливает Рангику Мацумото, которая собирается сразиться с ним, если он не остановится; Гин уступает и исчезает, не сказав ни слова. Размышляя о содержании письма Айзена, Хицугая осознаёт, к каким последствиям может привести казнь Рукии. Теперь Хицугая полностью уверен, что за ней стоит Гин, он задаётся вопросом, что из произошедшего ранее было настоящим, а что — сфабрикованным. В конечном итоге его размышления прерывает появление адской бабочки, которая приносит весть о том, что дата казни Рукии снова изменена: казнь состоится на следующий день. Хицугая решает предотвратить казнь и разрушить планы Ичимару, обратившись напрямую к Совету сорока шести. thumb|left|190px|Хицугая узнает об убийстве Совета сорока шести. Придя в подземный зал заседаний Совета сорока шести, Хицугая и Мацумото обнаруживают, что все члены Совета мертвы. Хицугая предполагает, что они мертвы по меньшей мере 2 дня, но он затрудняется назвать точное время. В связи с поражением Ренджи, в Обществе душ было введено военное положение и зал заседаний был запечатан. Более того, все 13 защитных печатей ещё активны, и нет никаких следов вторжения. Из чего Хицугая делает вывод, что они могли быть убиты только до того, как зал был опечатан, и, соответственно, все последующие решения Совета сорока шести были сфабрикованы. Он понимает, что подобный замысел слишком сложен, чтобы Гин мог справиться с его осуществлением в одиночку. Его размышления прерывает появление Киры. Предполагая, что Кира может быть сообщником Гина, Хицугая и Мацумото бросаются в погоню. Когда Хицугая спрашивает Киру, причастен ли он к убийству Совета сорока шести, Кира говорит, что не имеет отношения к убийству и сам появился немногим ранее. Он также сообщает Хицугае, что вместо того, чтобы бросаться в погоню, ему бы следовало позаботиться о Хинамори. И объясняет, что Хинамори — эксперт кидо и преодолеть барьер, установленный Хицугаей, для неё не составило ни малейшего труда: она выбралась из расположения десятого отряда, где Хицугая и Мацумото оставили её без сознания. Осознав, что скорее всего Хинамори всё это время шла за ним и Мацумото, он приказывает Мацумото разбираться с Кирой самостоятельно, а сам возвращается в зал Совета. Вернувшись в зал заседаний, Хицугая видит, что Айзен жив. Он удивлен, что Гин и Айзен действуют сообща и настроены враждебно по отношению к Обществу душ. Хицугая с ужасом обнаруживает раненную Хинамори. Он спрашивает Айзена, когда они с Гином стали действовать заодно, на что Айзен отвечает, что так было всегда. Даже когда он стал капитаном, единственный, кого он хотел видеть в качестве лейтенанта, был Гин Ичимару. Хицугая упрекает Айзена, что, в таком случае, он обманывал всех с самого начала. Айзен объясняет мотивы и подробности своего обмана. Говорит, что он был снисходительным и учит Хицугаю, что именно восхищение более всего препятствует пониманию. Хицугая решает убить Айзена за его предательство и использует свой банкай. Когда Хицугае удаётся ранить Айзена, он осознаёт, что это была только иллюзия, созданная шикаем духовного меча Айзена, которая позволяет Айзену серьёзно его ранить. Появляется капитан четвёртого отряда Рецу Унохана, после недолгого разговора, Айзен удаляется. Унохана берёт на себя проведение экстренного лечения Хицугаи и Хинамори. После побега Айзена из Общества душ, раненые уже находятся в стабильном состоянии, лейтенант Исане Котетсу проводит послеоперационные процедуры. Несколько позже Хицугая полностью поправляется и заботится о Хинамори, которая всё ещё находится без сознания. }} Связанные (только в аниме) When the Bount infiltrate Soul Society, Hitsugaya, along with Renji and Matsumoto, investigate reports of Bount activity in a forest in Rukongai. The Bount, however, are gone by the time they reach the forest. It is in the forest where he is confronted by Maki Ichinose. Ichinose proceeds to battle Hitsugaya and uses his Zanpakutō's ability to confound Hitsugaya, Renji, Matsumoto, Ichigo, and Chad. As Ichinose is about to attack Chad he is blocked by the newly arrived 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Kenpachi informs Hitsugaya that he needs to take the others and stop Kariya from invading the Seireitei. thumb|right|190px|Hitsugaya clashes with Gō Koga. He is present at a captains meeting where Captain Suì-Fēng is being debriefed on the situation by Captain-Commander Yamamoto. Shortly after, an argument breaks out between him and Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of the 12th Division, with the latter trying to place blame on the former in order to get blame shifted off him. Shunsui joins in the defense of Captain Hitsugaya, noting that the problem of the Bount getting into Soul Society was something caused by the 12th Division. Despite the help from Shunsui, the Captain-Commander relieves Hitsugaya of his position as commander of the defensive force. Later, Hitsugaya comes face to face with the Bount Gō Koga, who up until that point had defeated many 10th Division members. Koga summons his Doll Dalk. Hitsugaya's Shikai easily freezes and shatters Dalk to which Koga releases Dalk's true form, a Battle Axe. In response to this, Hitsugaya releases his Bankai. The two continue to battle to which Koga sustains many heavy injuries forcing him to absorb a large amount of spiritual particles to heal himself, but his body begins to reject the spirit particles. In a last desperate attempt, Koga tries to deal a killing blow to Hitsugaya, but instead receives one himself. After the fight, Hitsugaya, upon returning to the 10th Division barracks, informs his squad that Koga is to receive a proper burial, not realizing Koga has survived. | ru = После вторжения связанных в Общество душ, Хицугая назначается ответственным за операцию по их поимке. Когда появляется информация о присутствии связанных в лесу Руконгая, Хицугая вместе с Ренджи и Мацумото отправляется туда для проверки этой информации. Но, к тому времени, как они достигают леса, связанные уже уходят и направляются в Сейрейтей. В лесу Хицугая встречает только Маки Ичиносе. Ичиносе сражается с Хицугаей, а когда появляются Ренджи, Мацумото, Ичиго, Исида, Чад и Орихиме, он использует свой духовный меч чтобы привести всех в замешательство. Когда Ичиносе собирается атаковать Чада, появляется капитан одиннадцатого отряда Кенпачи Зараки и останавливает его. Духовная сила Кенпачи освобождает всех от власти меча Ичиносе. Кенпачи предлагает Ичиносе сразится с ним, Хицугая и остальные отправляются к Вратам чистого пути, чтобы предотвратить вторжение Джина Карии в Сейрейтей. thumb|right|190px|Хицугая сражается с Го Когой. После проникновения связанных в Сейрейтей Хицугая присутствует на экстренном собрании капитанов, где капитан Сой-Фон докладывает о сложившейся ситуации главнокомандующему Ямамото. После её отчёта начинается спор между Хицугаей и капитаном двенадцатого отряда Маюри Куроцучи, который, пытаясь снять ответственность с себя, говорит, что из-за недоработки Хицугаи в качестве руководителя операции по поимке связанных, те смогли проникнуть в Сейрейтей. Сюнсуй Кьёраку встает на защиту капитана Хицугаи, замечая, что проблема вторгшихся в Общество душ связанных возникла не без участия двенадцатого отряда. Несмотря на доводы Сюнсуя, главнокомандующий отстраняет Хицугаю от командования силами обороны. Позже Хицугая вступает в поединок с Го Когой, который до этого момента вывел из строя множество синигами из десятого отряда. Кога вызывает свою куклу Дарк. Шикай Хицугаи легко замораживает и разбивает её, после чего Кога придаёт Дарк её истинную форму — секиры. В ответ Хицугая использует банкай. Бой продолжается, Кога получает тяжёлые ранения, и, чтобы излечиться, поглощает множество духовных частиц, но, в конечном итоге, его тело начинает их отвергать. В конце поединка Кога предпринимает безумную попытку убить Хистугаю одним ударом, но вместо этого сам получает смертельное ранение. Вернувшись в расположение десятого отряда после победы над Когой, Хицугая, не зная, что Кога выжил, сообщает своим людям, что убил противника и тот должен быть похоронен согласно обычаям. }} }} Арранкары When the group of Arrancar led by Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez attack, Hitsugaya is placed in battle against Shawlong Koufang. Shawlong easily fends him off, even with him using his Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru. The two continue to battle with Hitsugaya's attacks still proving to have little affect on the Arrancar. After some more time, Shawlong begins to surmise about Hitsugaya's Bankai. He concludes it wouldn't be right to finish off a captain when he is weak and that to finish of Hitsugaya while he is in Bankai is far better. He then proceeds to release his true Hollow form, and his attacks severely wound Hitsugaya. thumb|right|190px|Hitsugaya chases down Shawlong. Shawlong then uses his sharp claws to cut through one of Hitsugaya's Ice wings. He explains the truth about Arrancar and the Espada to Hitsugaya. Soon after, Soul Society finally approves the release of their power limit, allowing Hitsugaya to fight at full strength. Shawlong questions what the limit release is. Hitsugaya explains that it is a precaution seal automatically put on captains and lieutenants when they enter into the Real World. Hitsugaya then proceeds to use his Ryūsenka technique. Shawlong calls for a retreat of his group, only to be caught by Hitsugaya and he freezes Shawlong, killing him. However, right after Koufang's defeat, Hitsugaya collapses due to his critical injuries, combined with exhaustion. Sometime later, Hitsugaya speaks through a video monitor with Yamamoto who is debriefing Hitsugaya on Aizen's plan concerning the King's Key, and the Captain-Commander allows Momo to talk to him. Hitsugaya is somewhat surprised to see her up and asks her if she should even be walking around. Momo tries to persuade him that she is better, though she doesn't look it. Momo apologizes for not believing Hitsugaya and attacking him. Hitsugaya tells her not to worry about as it didn't bother him. He also tells her to get back to bed so she can get rid of those bags under her eyes. Momo thanks Hitsugaya for accepting her apology until he tells her even if she isn't one she looks like a little kid, and if she doesn't sleep more she will not ever grow. Momo yells at him, telling him he isn't one who should talk about growing. thumb|left|190px|Hitsugaya having a conversation with Hinamori. Hitsugaya then reminds her that she is to call him 'Captain Hitsugaya'. As Momo realizes the situation, she asks Hitsugaya if he is going to fight Captain Aizen. To which Hitsugaya says yes, She then asks if he is going to kill Captain Aizen, and then begs him to save Aizen. She explains she knows that what Captain Aizen is doing is bad, but she bets he has a good reason. Expressing her belief, she says that Gin or someone else could be forcing him to engage in his actions. She is quickly knocked out by Yamamoto, to whom he hands over her care to his lieutenant, Chōjirō Sasakibe. Yamamoto apologizes to Hitsugaya, saying he was just respecting her wishes allowing her to speak, but it was perhaps too soon. Hitsugaya is left angered at the state Aizen has left Hinamori in, but he thanks Yamamoto for allowing her to speak with him. thumb|right|190px|Hitsugaya being attacked by Luppi. Sometime after being debriefed, Karakura Town is attacked for a second time by the Arrancar. Hitsugaya first pits himself against the 10th Espada Yammy Llargo. Tōshirō's Shikai freezes the Espada, but only for a moment. Yammy comments that the cold attack felt "refreshing." At this point, Tōshirō realizes even his Shikai at 100 percent is not enough to injure the Espada. Their fight is cut short by the new 6th Espada, Luppi Antenor who insists on fighting all of them at once, and proceeds to release his true Hollow form. But realizing the increase in power the Espada will have, Hitsugaya tries to attack before he is able releasing his Bankai. Though initially unable to defend against Luppi's attacks, as he was knocked to the ground in a single hit from the Espada, Hitsugaya comes back with his Bankai renewed and explains its ability. Luppi's inattentiveness gives him ample time to build up a finishing move, using his Sennen Hyōrō technique - just in time to save his subordinates. Luppi escapes death due to Negación, having only been incapacitated by the ice, and promises to kill Hitsugaya in turn. Upon learning that Orihime has followed the Arrancar back to Hueco Mundo, Hitsugaya and his team return to Soul Society to help in the preparation for the war against Aizen. |ru = thumb|left|190px|Хицугая со своей командой прибывают в Каракуру(в Каракуре). Позже Хицугая руководит командой синигами, которые должны защищать Каракуру от вторжения арранкаров, выдавая себя за учеников школы, в которой учится Ичиго. Хицугая рассказывает Ичиго об опасности, которую представляют арранкары для Общества душ. Когда группа арранкаров, возглавляемая Гриммджоу Джагерджаком атакует Мир живых, Хицугая вступает в поединок с Шаолонгом Куфонгом. Даже когда Хицугая использует свой банкай — Дайгурен Хёринмару, Шаолонг так же легко противостоит его атакам. Поединок продолжается, но атаки Хицугаи едва затрагивают арранкара. Через некоторое время, Шаолонг начинает строить догадки о банкае капитана. Заметив, что лепестки цветов за спиной Хицугаи исчезают один за другим, он предполагает, что когда все лепестки пропадут, закончится и банкай. В этот момент будет проще всего убить Хицугаю. Однако он считает, что будет неправильно убить капитана, когда тот слаб, намного лучше сделать это пока банкай ещё активен. Он принимает свою истинную форму пустого, его последующие атаки тяжело ранят Хицугаю. thumb|right|190px|Хицугая преследует Шаолонга Куфонга. Затем Шаолонг использует свои острые когти, чтобы разрезать одно из ледяных крыльев Хицугаи. Он рассказывает Хицугае правду об арранкарах и Эспаде. В скором времени Общество душ, наконец, разрешает снятие печати ограничения, что позволяет Хицугае продолжить бой в полную силу. Шаолонг спрашивает его, что такое снятие ограничения. Хицугая объясняет, что в качестве меры предосторожности на капитанов и лейтенантов, входящих в Мир людей, автоматически накладывается печать, ограничивающая их силы. Затем Хицугая использует свою технику Ryūsenka. Шаолонг объявляет своей группе отступление и сам пытается спастись бегством, но Хицугая догоняет, замораживает и убивает его. Однако, Хицугая тяжело ранен и сильно истощён битвой, после победы над Куфонгом, он теряет сознание. Некоторое время спустя, Хицугая по видеосвязи разговаривает с Ямамото, который рассказывает о плане Айзена относительно Ключа Короля и позволяет Момо поговорить с Хицугаей. Хицугая несколько удивлён, видя её на ногах и спрашивает, можно ли ей подниматься с постели. Момо пытается убедить его, что ей уже лучше, но вид у неё всё ещё нездоровый. Момо извиняется перед Хицугаей за то, что не поверила ему и напала на него. Хицугая говорит, что его это не беспокоит, поэтому и ей волноваться по этому поводу не стоит. Он велит ей вернуться в постель, чтобы избавиться от мешков под глазами. Момо благодарит Хицугаю за то, что он принял её извинения, на что он отвечает, что даже если она и не выглядит как маленький ребёнок, если она не будет больше спать, она никогда не вырастет. Момо смеётся над ним и говорит, что не ему давать ей советы, как вырасти. thumb|left|190px|Хицугая общается с Хинамори по видеосвязи. Тогда Хицугая напоминает ей, что она должна обращаться к нему "Капитан Хицугая". Как только Момо осознает ситуцию, она спрашивает Хицугаю, будет ли он сражаться с капитаном Айзеном. Получив утвердительный ответ, она спрашивает, собирается ли он убить капитана Айзена, и, не дождавшись ответа, умоляет спасти его. Хинамори объясняет, что знает, что капитан Айзен делает ужасные вещи, но она верит — у него есть на то веские причины. Изображая уверенность, она говорит, что это Гин или ещё кто-то, возможно, заставил Айзена поступать таким образом. Ямамото убирает Хинамори от экрана и передает её в заботу своего лейтенанта Чоуджиро Сасакибе. Он извиняется перед Хицугаей, говоря, что он, уважая желание Хинамори, позволил ей говорить с ним, возможно, слишком рано. Хицугая благодарит Ямамото за то, что тот позволил им поговорить. Он взбешён состоянием, в которое Айзен привёл Хинамори. thumb|right|190px|Люппи атакует Хицугаю. Через некоторое время после этого разговора, Каракура второй раз подвергается нападению арранкаров. Хицугая сначала вступает в схватку с 10-м эспадой Ямми Льярго. Шикай Хицугаи замораживает его, но только на мгновенье. Ямми замечает, что ледяная атака была "освежающей". В этот момент Тоширо понимает, что даже шикай без ограничения силы не достаточен для того, чтобы ранить эспаду. Их бой вскоре прерывает новый эспада №6 — Люппи Антенор, который настаивает, что будет сражаться "со всеми сразу" и высвобождает свою истинную форму пустого. Осознав, как увеличится сила эспады после ресуррексьон, Хицугая принимает решение атаковать его как можно быстрее, не дожидаясь полного высвобождения собственного банкая. Не в состоянии противостоять атакам Люппи, Хицугая повержен первым же ударом эспады. Несмотря на это, позже он возвращается с восстановленным банкаем и объясняет его способности. Невнимательность Люппи дала ему достаточно времени, чтобы подготовиться к завершающему удару с использованием техники Sennen Hyōrō. Он успевает как раз вовремя, чтобы спасти подчиненных. Обездвиженный льдом, Люппи избегает смерти только благодаря негасьон, которое появляется, когда Улькиорра объявляет отступление. Отступая, Люппи в свою очередь, обещает убить Хицугаю. Узнав, что Орихиме последовала за арранкарами в Уэко Мундо, Хицугая со своей командой по приказу главнокомандующего возвращаются в Общество душ, чтобы участвовать в подготовке к войне против Айзена. }} Новый капитан Сюсуке Амагай (только в аниме) thumb|right|190px|Hitsugaya and Amagai clash. Once Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki make it into Soul Society to rescue Rurichiyo Kasumiōji. The rest of the Gotei 13 goes on high alert as they are given orders to stop Ichigo under suspicion of kidnapping and possible assassination attempts on the nobles life. Hitsugaya and his division are given the task of watching over the gate to the Kasumiōji Manor. Though Ichigo is hiding, Hitsugaya can still sense his spiritual power and tells him to come out. Though Rukia pleads with him to let them explain, Hitsugaya assures her he will, but only after he has taken them to the Captain-Commander. No sooner than that conversation happens, Captain Amagai comes out and Hitsugaya is surprised to see him on Ichigo's side. Amagai takes out his Zanpakutō and attacks Hitsugaya, who blocks and asks him to pull back, but Amagai refuses. Hitsugaya tells him because he is a captain, he cannot hold back on him and releases his Shikai and attacks, but Amagai releases his Shikai as well and counters causing a stalemate. thumb|left|190px|Hitsugaya and Byakuya arrive as Amagai is defeated. Byakuya Kuchiki arrives in the middle of the fight between Shūsuke Amagai and Hitsugaya and relays the information that he has been give orders to subdue Kasumiōji Clan. He further states that there is evidence that they have committed treason. Shortly thereafter, Hitsugaya and Byakuya are waiting atop of a roof when the 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto arrives and asks what is going on. Hitsugaya tells her that the strategy they are using was set up by the general. Byakuya explains further that since the Kasumiōji Clan are a noble family with special status, the Gotei 13 could never interfere with them unless they violated a serious law. He later appears with the rest of the Gotei 13 at the battle between Amagai and Ichigo, watching as Amagai goes and tries to attack Captain-Commander Yamamoto. He bears witness to Yoruichi explaining the details behind what truly happened to Amagai's father years ago under the general's orders. Hitsugaya and the others bear witness to Amagai committing suicide because of his disgraceful actions. |ru = thumb|right|190px|Хицугая сражается с Сюсуке Амагаем. Когда Ичиго Куросаки и Рукия Кучики появляются в Обществе душ и неудачно пытаются спасти Луричиё Касумиоджи. Готей 13 переходит в режим повышенной готовности. Всем отрядам приказано задержать Ичиго по подозрению в похищении и покушении на жизнь благородных особ. Хицугае и его отряду поручается охранять ворота поместья Касумиоджи. Когда у ворот появляются Ичиго, Рукия, Амагай и Шу Канноги, Хицугая, хоть и не может видеть Ичиго, чувствует его духовную энергию и приказывает ему показаться. Рукия просит позволить им объяснить ситуацию, Хицугая уверяет её, что обязательно выслушает, но только после того, как отведёт их к главнокомандующему. Как только происходит этот разговор, появляется капитан Амагай. Хицугая удивлен тем, что он на стороне Ичиго. Амагай вынимает духовный меч из ножен и атакует Хицугаю. Тот блокирует удар и просит его отступить, но Амагай отказывается. Хицугая говорит, что не может дать ему поблажки, так как тот капитан, высвобождает шикай и атакует, он Амагай также высвобождает шикай и парирует удар, не оставляя Хицугае выбора. thumb|left|190px|Тоширо Хицугая и Бьякуя Кучики появляются в конце финальной битвы с Амагаем. Бьякуя Кучики появляется во время боя между Сюсуке Амагаем и Хицугаей и сообщает, что ему приказано провести проверку в клане Касумиоджи. Позже он поясняет, что появились доказательства того, что члены клана совершили государственную измену. Амагай исчезает, Хицугая и Кучики остаются на крыше, и наблюдают за происходящим. Вскоре к ним присоединяется лейтенант десятого отряда Рангику Мацумото, она спрашивает капитанов, что происходит. Хицугая говорит, что они придерживаются новой стратегии, утверждённой главнокомандующим. Дальше Бьякуя объясняет, что, так как клан Касумиоджи - благородное семейство, имеющее особый статус, Готей 13 не может вмешиваться в его дела, если только речь не идёт об особо тяжком преступлении. Позже Хицугая появляется вместе с остальными представителями Готея 13 во время боя между Амагаем и Ичиго, и становится свидетелем того, как Амагай пытается атаковать главнокомандующего Ямамото. Он слушает рассказ Йоруичи о том, что случилось с отцом Амагая много лет назад под командованием Ямамото. В завершение Хицугая и другие становятся свидетелями самоубийства Амагая, который, имея гордость синигами, не смог жить, совершив столь постыдные поступки. }} }} Фальшивая Каракура After the defeat of four of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción, everything turns into an all out war between the remaining Shinigami and the remaining Arrancar. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto ends up facing Tier Harribel and her Fracción. While being surrounded, Matsumoto offers her captain to take on all three Fracción, so that Hitsugaya can fight Harribel alone and undisturbed. After Hinamori arrived, Hitsugaya has a flashback of when she asked him to help Aizen, while Harribel asked why his Reiatsu became disordered. He answered her, saying that he doesn't know, though he was wondering why Hinamori was here. thumb|left|190px|itsugaya being attacked by Harribel after she reveals herself as the #3 Espada. Hitsugaya's match against Harribel seemed to have taken a new turn when the latter sensed her Fraccións' defeat. Harribel forces Hitsugaya back with sheer power from her blade swing and unzips her jacket, revealing her rank as the 3rd Espada which is tattooed on her right breast. Hitsugaya is shocked to find out that Harribel is only 3rd despite her strength. When Harribel taunts Hitsugaya that she has yet to fully demonstrate her strength, Hitsugaya quickly uses Bankai in an attempt to match her very sudden and large increase in power. Harribel rushes him and begins her attack as they come together and lock blades. Harribel knocks Tōshirō to the ground as she mocks him, questioning "whether this is the full strength of a captain". She then promises to end the battle and proceeds to release her Zanpakutō. After releasing, Tōshirō comments to himself that her appearance hasn't changed as much as he predicted, but underestimating her would be a fatal mistake. Harribel proves to be in a different league then the young captain slicing the right side of his body from his shoulder before he even realizes it. thumb|right|190px|Tōshirō's ice clone slashed in two by Tier Harribel. Believing that Hitsugaya has been defeated, Harribel turns her attention to Captain-Commander Yamamoto, though before she can take any action toward him, she is attacked by an unseen assailant. Harribel dodges out of the way only to see that it is an unharmed Hitsugaya, she just as quickly countered his attacks. Noticeably confused as she had seen him cut down, she turns and sees that she has only struck down an ice clone. Hitsugaya claims that it was a one time technique that he was waiting to use for later in the battle, but Harribel's considerable increase in power and speed as of her release was unexpected. He then comments to her not to underestimate a captain's strength. As their fight ensues, he tells her that he can use any water around him, telling Harribel that she will never reach him. Hitsugaya then attacks Harribel. She reciprocates the situation by melting his ice and stating the iron law of battle. She finally attacks him with his melted ice. Their exchange of attacks continues and Hitsugaya tells her another law of battle. To which Harribel releases a Cero blast at him, which Hitsugaya comments on it being weak. He concludes that the reason her Cero was so weak, as both of them are waiting for the battlefield to become filled with condensation, from this he states that when that happens Harribel will use the opportunity to finish him off with one blow. Hitsugaya grows tired of waiting and states that he has never tried a particular ability in Bankai mode before, to which Harribel asks what he is talking about. Hitsugaya then explains that he doesn't have to wait for water, as Hyōrinmaru is the most powerful ice-based Zanpakutō, and all water is his weapon and all heaven is under his command. thumb|left|190px|Tōshirō's Hyōrinmaru's Tensō Jūrin power. He then reveals his never before seen power: Hyōten Hyakkasō. Hitsugaya then asks her name, to which she replies; Tier Harribel. Hitsugaya then tells her his name and rank before attacking again. As the sky darkens, snow begins to fall from the sky. Harribel attempts to melt the snow with her Hirviendo ability, but the moment her sword touches the snow, ice flowers begin to bloom on her body. Hitsugaya then calmly states that once one hundred flowers have bloomed, her life would have ended. He then states that she won't be able to avenge her underlings after all. Seeing the huge creature emerge from the Garganta with Wonderweiss, Hitsugaya looks on at the events taking place. Wonderweiss lets out a huge wail that cracks the ice pillar Harribel is trapped in. Hitsugaya looks surprised as the ice pillar begins to fall apart from around her, and once free, she gazes at him. Hitsugaya is alerted to Aizen's presence when the giant Hollow creature blows out the fire prison that he, Gin, and Tōsen were trapped in. When the Visored arrive, Hitsugaya is bewildered as to who they are. Hitsugaya is later shocked at the large amount of Gillian-class Menos pouring forth from the giant Hollow creature's mouth. After the Visored reveal their mask and easily defeat the numerous Gillians, Hitsugaya comments on how powerful they are. While he was contemplating Komamura's declaration that he intends to fight alongside the Visored, Harribel attempts to attack him while his back is turned. Sensing this, Hitsugaya's hand goes to his Zanpakutō. However, the Visored Lisa Yadōmaru and Hiyori Sarugaki intervene and deflect the blow before Hitsugaya has a chance to unsheathe his sword. Following this, he comments on how there doesn't seem to be time to worry about whether the Visored are friends or foes, essentially agreeing to fight alongside them. Hitsugaya asks Hiyori if he can ask her a question, to which she retorts he needs to keep it short and that she won't tell him any more about them. Hitsugaya says it's fine and that he wishes only to ask them for a favor. He asks if Hiyori and Lisa can take on the Espada as he wants to go and fight Aizen. Hiyori yells as him, asking him if he is crazy as the Visored have come here to kill Aizen as well and that Hitsugaya was already having trouble when they arrived, so what makes him think he can take Aizen. Hitsugaya realizes that he was acting irrationally and that he panicked. Hiyori yells at him some more until he apologizes, and she then berates him further and questions his status as a captain. When she calls him "shorty," Hitsugaya grabs Hiyori and screams at her, telling her she is shorter than him. They continue to fight until they are distracted by Lisa, who is rushing off to fight Tier Harribel. He, Hiyori, and Lisa attack Harribel with their Shikai, creating a huge explosion. However, the battle is cut short by the intervention of Aizen who cuts down the Tres Espada. Hitsugaya watches in shock as his opponent is defeated by Aizen who, afterwards, challenges the Gotei 13 and the Visored to battle. Hitsugaya gathers with the unoccupied captains and Visored planning to protect Ichigo Kurosaki from Aizen and his Shikai. Tōshirō is the first to attack Aizen, claiming that if nobody attacked, then the battle would not start. He dismisses Aizen's taunt about him being reckless, saying that causing opponents to miss their opportunities to attack is one of Aizen's specialties. Hitsugaya compliments Aizen for not using his Shikai to evade the initial attack. As Captain Kyōraku attacks Aizen's flank, Sōsuke compliments Tōshirō for being wise enough not to attack him alone. Hitsugaya asks him about what he previously stated about swords devoid of hatred being like eagles without wings, and tells him that placing responsibility alone in their blades is what it means to be a captain. Captains do not swing their swords out of hatred, and tells Aizen that he does not have what it takes to be a captain. Aizen retorts that it is amusing to hear such words from him, as due to what happened to Hinamori, he bears more hatred than any of the captains. As Shunsui attacks Aizen again, Hitsugaya activates his Bankai and admits that his blade is filled with anger. He tells Aizen that he came to Karakura Town to kill him. After his admittance of his hate-filled blade, Hitsugaya declares his motive: "I don't care if I lose my position as a captain, as long as I can kill you". He warns Aizen to prepare himself and proceeds to attack him, but to no avail. After his failed attempt, Komamura and Love step in and attack Aizen simultaneously. Komamura apologizes to Hitsugaya for their intervention, but Hitsugaya tells him he had no intention of fighting Aizen one-on-one. thumb|left|190px|Hitsugaya thinks he's managed to stab Aizen from behind... As Suì-Fēng goes to attack Aizen, Hitsugaya encases Sōsuke's arm and Zanpakutō in ice, much to his surprise. After Aizen is attacked by Suì-Fēng and Shunsui, Hitsugaya tells Aizen it is over and rushes at him. Aizen notes to himself that Hitsugaya is so young, as he sees his chance and takes it without planning ahead. That is his biggest failing. Just then he notices off to the side that Shinji is standing to the side holding up his Sakanade's Shikai and smiling. Aizen then realizes too late that he is already affected by Shinji's perception reversal Shikai, making Hitsugaya not actually attack from the front, but the back, allowing the young captain to stab Aizen through the chest from behind. thumb|right|190px|...but it's really Hinamori. When Ichigo shouts at the Shinigami, questioning what they are doing, Tōshirō realizes that it was not Aizen that he has just stabbed. Shocked at the sight of Hinamori impaled on his blade, he cradles her for a moment. After he hears her ask "Shiro-chan...Why?" he lets out a yell of rage before he lunges at Aizen. As Shunsui tells him to wait, Aizen takes complete advantage of Hitsugaya's blinding rage, cutting through Hitsugaya's Bankai and injuring him and the surrounding captains. Hitsugaya loses his left arm and most of his left leg from the attack and begins falling down into the town below. As this is happening, Aizen tells him and the other defeated Shinigami that he won't kill them and that they will watch the outcome of this battle. 10 days later after Aizen is captured and Hitsugaya is fully healed, he begins regularly training in a secluded cave, ashamed at his inability to protect Hinamori despite her surviving. Hitsugaya resolves to get stronger and attain much finer control over Hyōrinmaru. |ru = thumb|right|190px|Хицугая сражается с Тией Харрибел. Когда Айзен вместе с первой тройкой Эспады атакует фальшивую Каракуру, Хицугая со своим лейтенантом и остальными капитанами Готея 13, находящимися не в Уэко Мундо, уже ожидает его появления. После победы над четырьмя фрассьонами Бараггана Луизенбарна, противостояние превращается во всеобщую битву между оставшимися синигами и оставшимися арранкарами. В конечном итоге Хицугая и Мацумото вступают в схватку с Тией Харрибел и её фрассьонами. Когда противники их окружают, Мацумото предлагает взять на себя всех трёх фрассьонов, чтобы Хицугая смог беспрепятственно сражаться с Харрибел один на один. Появляется Хинамори, и Хицугая вспоминает, как она просила его помочь Айзену. Харрибел спрашивает, почему его духовное давление стало таким беспорядочным. Он отвечает, что не знает, однако сам озадачен вопросом, почему Хинамори участвует в этом сражении. thumb|left|190px|Харрибел атакует Хицугаю после того как представляется Эспадой №3. Поединок Хицугаи и Харрибел принимает новый оборот, когда Эспада чувствует поражение своих фрассьонов. Харрибел отбрасывает Хицугаю энергией, исходящей из её меча, и, расстёгивая куртку, показывает своё звание — Трес (третьей) Эспады, которое вытатуировано на её правой груди. Хицугая крайне удивлён, узнав, что Харрибел только третья по силе. Когда Харрибел смеётся, что после его слов, она просто обязана показать всю свою силу, Хицугая высвобождает банкай, чтобы противопоставить его её внезапному и значительному увеличению силы. Харрибел опережает его и начинает свою атаку, как только они сходятся и скрещивают мечи. Харрибел скидывает Хицугаю на землю и с усмешкой спрашивает "неужели это и есть истинная сила капитана Готея 13". Затем она говорит, что битва окончена и высвобождает свой духовный меч. После высвобождения её меча, Хицугая говорит себе, что её внешний вид изменился не так сильно, как он предполагал, но недооценивать её силу крайне опасно. Харрибел, действительно, доказывает, что её уровень значительно отличается от уровня юного капитана, она разрубает его надвое от правого плеча настолько быстро, что он даже не успевает осознать, что произошло. thumb|right|190px|Ледяной двойник Хицугаи, разрубленный Тией Харрибел. Будучи уверенной, что Хицугая повержен, Харрибел обращает внимание на главнокомандующего Ямамото с намерением отомстить ему за гибель своих фрассьонов, однако, в тот же момент, её атакует невидимый противник. Харрибел уклоняется и видит, что это Хицугая, на котором нет ни единой царапины, она также быстро парирует его удары. Сильно озадаченная тем, что видела, как разрубила его на две части, она осматривается и обнаруживает, что это был лишь ледяной двойник. Хицугая поясняет, что эта техника срабатывает только один раз, поэтому он не собирался использовать её так рано, но не ожидал, что сила и скорость Харрибел настолько увеличатся после высвобождения. Затем он говорит ей, что не стоит недооценивать способности капитанов Готея 13. Их бой возобновляется, Хицугая сообщает, что может использовать любую воду, которая его окружает и Харрибел не ранить его при помощи её атак. Затем Хицугая атакует. Харрибел тоже понимает ситуацию, расплавляет его лёд и констатирует основное правило битвы - если он может воспользоваться её оружием, то возможно и обратное. В конечном итоге она атакует Хицугаю его же растаявшим льдом. Их обмен атаками продолжается и Хицугая говорит Халибел, что есть ещё одно правило битвы, о котором она забыла — "ты подвергаешь себя величайшей опасности, если придерживаешься беспроигрышной стратегии". На что Харрибел выстреливает в него Серо, которое, по словам Хицугаи, оказывается слабым. Он делает вывод, что Серо оказалось таким слабым, потому что они оба ждут, пока поле битвы наполнится достаточным количеством конденсата. Когда это случится, Харрибел постарается использовать эту возможность и убить его одной атакой. Хицугая решает не дожидаться этого момента и говорит, что он раньше никогда не пробовал использовать особую способность своего меча в банкае, Харрибел спрашивает, что он имеет в виду. Тогда Хицугая поясняет, что ему нет необходимости ждать, пока накопится достаточно воды, так как Хёринмару — самый сильный изо всех духовных мечей, использующих элемент льда, он подчиняет небеса и вся вода становится его оружием. thumb|left|190px|Техника "Подчинение небес" Хёринмару Хицугаи. Он использует технику, которую раньше никто не видел: Hyōten Hyakkasō. Затем Хицугая спрашивает у Эспады её имя, она отвечает: Тия Харрибел. Перед следующей атакой Хицугая называет ей своё имя и звание. Небо темнеет, начинает падать снег. Харрибел пытается растопить снег своей способностью Ирвьендо, но в момент, когда её меч касается снежинок, на её теле начинают распускаться ледяные цветы. Хицугая спокойно поясняет, что когда распустятся все сто цветков, её жизнь окончится. Затем он говорит, что ей, всё же, не удастся отомстить за смерть своих подчиненных. Хицугая наблюдает за тем, как из Гарганты появляется Вандервайс вместе с огромным существом. Вандервайс испускает ужасный вопль, который разбивает колонну, в которой заключена Харрибел. Хицугая удивляется, когда колонна начинается распадаться на части, и, высвободившись, Харрибел смотрит на него. Хицугая готов к появлению Айзена, когда гигантский пустой разрушает огненную тюрьму, в которой находились Айзен, Гин и Тоусен. Когда появляются вайзарды, Хицугая недоумевает, кто они такие. Позже Хицугая шокирован огромным количеством Меносов Гранде, вылезающих из огромного пустого. После того, как вайзарды используют свои маски и легко побеждают множество гиллианов, Хицугая замечает, как они сильны. Пока он выслушивает речь Комамуры, что тот собирается сражаться совместно с вайзардами, Харрибел пытается атаковать его со спины. Почувствовав это, Хицугая тянется к своему мечу. Однако, вайзарды Лиза Ядомару и Хиори Саругаки вмешиваются и отражают удар до того, как у него появится возможность вынуть меч из ножен. Сразу же после этого Хицугая комментирует, что сейчас не время разбираться в том, опасны вайзарды для Общества душ или нет, и по существу соглашается сражаться вместе с ними. Хицугая спрашивает у Хиори, может ли он задать ей еще один вопрос, на что та резко отвечает, что он должен быть краток и она больше ничего не скажет ему про вайзардов. Хицугая говорит, что ему подходят подобные условия и он хотел бы только попросить об одной услуге: не могли бы Хиори и Лиза взять на себя Харрибел, потому что он намерен сражаться с Айзеном. Хиори спашивает, не тронулся ли он умом, и начинает кричать, что вайзарды специально пришли сюда, чтобы убить Айзена и что у Хицугаи уже были проблемы, когда они появились, так почему же он считает, что сможет победить Айзена. Хицугая признает, что он действовал иррационально и запаниковал. Хиори снова кричит на него, пока он не извиняется, потом она продолжает кричать и ставит под сомнение его статус капитана. Когда она называет его "недомерком", Хицугая хватает Хиори и кричит, что она сама ещё ниже его. Они продолжают спорить, пока их не отвлекает Лиза, которая бросается на Тию Харрибел. Все трое: Хицугая, Хиори и Лиза атакуют Харрибел каждый своим шикаем и создают огромный взрыв. Однако, вскоре Айзен прерывает их сражение, и пронзает Третью Эспаду. Хицугая с удивлением смотрит, как его противник повежен Айзеном, который затем вызывает Готей 13 и вайзардов на битву. Хицугая и оставшиеся в строю капитаны и вайзарды обещают защитить Ичиго Куросаки от Айзена и его шикая. Тоширо первым атакует Айзена, поясняя, что если этого никто не сделает, битва никогда не начнётся. Он игнорирует насмешку Айзена, что он был неосмотрителен, поясняя, что заставлять оппонентов упускать удобные случаи для атаки — один из основных приёмов Айзена. Хицугая хвалит Айзена за то, что тот не использовал шикай для того, чтобы избежать начальной атаки. Когда капитан Кьёраку атакует Айзена сбоку, Сосуке в ответ хвалит Тоширо за то, что тот был достаточно предусмотрителен, чтобы не атаковать его в одиночку. Хицугая напоминает Айзену, что тот ранее говорил о мечах, которые подобны орлам без крыльев, если не наполнены ненавистью, и говорит ему, что обнажать меч только из чувства долга - вот что значит быть капитаном. Капитаны не размахивают мечами из ненависти, и поэтому у Айзена нет тех качеств, которые позволили бы ему быть капитаном. Айзен возражает, что забавно слышать подобные речи от Хицугаи, потому что после того, что случилось с Хинамори, тот испытывает больше ненависти, чем любой другой капитан Готея 13. Когда Сюнсуй снова атакует Айзена, Хицугая высвобождает банкай и соглашается, что его меч переполнен гневом. Он говорит Айзену, что пришел в Каракуру, чтобы убить его. После того, как Хицугая признает, что его меч полон ненависти, он поясняет свои мотивы: "Меня не волнует, что я лишусь звания капитана, если это даст мне возможность убить тебя". Он просит Айзена приготовиться и пытается атаковать его, но неудачно. После его неудачной попытки в бой вступают Комамура и Лав Аикава, они вместе атакуют Айзена. Комамура извиняется перед Хисугаей за вмешательство, но Хицугая говорит, что он с самого начала не собирался сражаться с Айзеном один на один. thumb|left|190px|Хицугая думает, что ему удалось пронзить Айзена ... Когда Сой-Фон собирается атаковать Айзена, Хицугая блокирует руку и меч Айзена при помощи льда, сильно его удивляя. После того, как Айзена атакуют Сой-Фон и Сюнсуй, Хицугая говорит Айзену, что всё кончено и бросается на него. Айзен отмечает про себя, что Хицугая ещё очень юн, если он, увидев возможность, без оглядки бросается в атаку. Но Айзен сильно ошибается. В этот момент он смотрит в ту сторону, где стоит Шинджи, тот держит свой меч Саканаде в шикае и улыбается. Айзен слишком поздно замечает, что на него уже подействовал шикай Шинджи, который искажает восприятие пространства, и Хицугая атакует его не спереди, а сзади, что позволяет юному капитану пронзить грудную клетку противника сзади. thumb|right|190px|... но на самом деле это оказывается Хинамори. Когда Ичиго кричит на синигами и спрашивает их, что они делают, Тоширо понимает, что только что ранил не Айзена. Шокированный тем что чуть не убил Хинамори, он берёт её на руки и начинает укачивать. Услышав её вопрос: "Широ-тян, ... за что?", он испускает яростный крик, и бросается на Айзена. Когда Сюнсуй велит ему подождать, Айзен, воспользовавшись своим превосходством над ослепленным яростью Хицугаей, разрубает его банкай и ранит и его, и окружающих капитанов. В результате этой атаки Хицугая лишается левой руки и большей части левой ноги и начинает падать. Тем временем Айзен говорит ему и другим поверженым синигами, что он не будет их убивать, чтобы они своими глазами увидели исход этой битвы. Через десять дней после ареста Айзена Хицугая уже полностью восстановился. Несмотря на то, что Хинамори выжила, стыдясь своей неспособности защитить её, Хицугая начинает регулярно тренироваться в укромной пещере. Он решает стать сильнее и добиться ещё большего контроля над Хёринмару. }} Восстание духовных мечей (только в аниме) Hitsugaya is called by a Jigokuchō to a emergency meeting by Captain-Commander Yamamoto. Upon arrival, the Captain-Commander is nowhere to be found. 1st Division lieutenant, Chōjirō Sasakibe, shows up injured and collapses and then a mysterious figure appears, who announces that the Captain-Commander will not be showing up, alarming everyone in attendance. He is among the others when Captain Sajin Komamura's Zanpakutō turns on him. Then Muramasa reveals that he has freed the Zanpakutō Spirits from their Shinigami's control. He calls them to him, and Hitsugaya is the first to realize that the Zanpakutō have taken their true form. Just as abruptly he is noticeably surprised as Hyōrinmaru materializes next to him and walks over to Muramasa. thumb|right|190px|Hitsugaya as he tries to regain Hyōrinmaru. A battle begins with the Shinigami fighting against the Zanpakutō Spirits, with Hitsugaya facing off against Senbonzakura, but gets pushed back. Hitsugaya then confronts Hyōrinmaru, who appears to have lost his memory, when the Zanpakutō Spirit attacks Ichigo Kurosaki and tries to kill him. Hitsugaya informs the spirit of his name and who he belongs to. thumb|left|Hyōrinmaru and Tōshirō frozen. Hitsugaya is shocked when Hyōrinmaru refuses to believe such a small child could be his master, but Hitsugaya insists it is true. To find the truth, the two battle, with the fight quickly turning towards Hyōrinmaru's favor. When Hitsugaya asks what Hyōrinmaru's instinctual goal is, Hyōrinmaru says it is to find the true place he belongs. A brief flashback about when Hitsugaya first discovered Hyōrinmaru is then shown. Being able to relate to the pain of not fitting in with others, Hitsugaya becomes determined to get Hyōrinmaru back and summons his Zanpakutō's power, finally proving that he truly is Hyōrinmaru's master. This prompts Hyōrinmaru to break free from his ties with Muramasa and return to Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya is resting in the 4th Division barracks following the battle. He awakens as the Shinigami are fighting the Zanpakutō and starts to get up. However, Hyōrinmaru tells him not to push himself and to believe in the Shinigami. Hyōrinmaru further points out that Hitsugaya has proven that the Zanpakutō Rebellion is not enough to destroy the Shinigami. Hitsugaya later helps Ichigo Kurosaki when Ryūjin Jakka, under Muramasa's influence, tried to attack him during his escape from the cage of fire. He, along with Hyōrinmaru, then help Ichigo completely escape from Ryūjin Jakka by freezing the fire long enough for Ichigo to get away. He next appears in the Human World with several Shinigami and their respective Zanpakutō spirits, ready to help Ichigo fight Muramasa. Along with Hyōrinmaru, Hitsugaya sets about destroying the Gillians surrounding Muramasa's transformed state. Muramasa's Garganta allows countless Gillians to emerge. Hitsugaya, using his Bankai, joins with his allies in a bid to close the Garganta by combining their Reiatsu and forcing it shut. Hitsugaya then goes back to destroying the remaining Gillians. Afterwards, Muramasa's dome collapses, with Ichigo emerging the victor. |ru = Адская бабочка сообщает Хицугае, что главнокомандующий Ямамото созывает экстренное собрание. По прибытии он видит, что главнокомандующего нигде нет. Внезапно появляется раненый лейтенант первого отряда Чоуджиро Сасакибе и теряет сознание, вскоре возникает загадочная фигура и сообщает, что главнокомандующий не появится. Все присутствующие взволнованы. Хицугая среди прочих приходит в недоумение, когда меч капитана Саджина Комамуры атакует своего хозяина. Затем незнакомец сообщает, что освободил духовные мечи от контроля синигами. Затем он называет своё имя — Мурамаса, и призывает освобожденных духов мечей, Хицугая первым осознаёт, что духовные мечи приняли их истинные формы. Он заметно удивляется, когда материализовавшийся рядом с ним Хёринмару уходит к Мурамасе. thumb|right|190px|Хицугая пытается вернуть Хёринмару. Когда начинается битва синигами против духовных мечей, Хицугая вступает в схватку с Сенбонзакурой, но вынужден отступить. Позже Хицугая сражается против Хёринмару, который, как оказалось, потерял память и пытается убить Ичиго. Он называет Хёринмару его имя и говорит, что он его хозяин. thumb|left|Хёринмару и Хицугая во льду. Хицугая крайне удивлен, что Хёринмару отказывается верить, что "маленький ребенок" может быть его хозяином, однако, продолжает настаивать, что это правда. Чтобы определить правду, они начинают сражение, но быстро становится понятно, что Хёринмару обладает значительным преимуществом перед своим хозяином. Когда Хицугая спрашивает Хёринмару, какова его истинная цель, тот отвечает, что он хочет найти место, которому принадлежит. Хицугая вспоминает своё прошлое и то, как он впервые увидел Хёринмару. Будучи в состоянии понять боль от неспособности быть принятым другими, которую он и сам испытал, Хицугая исполняется решимости вернуть Хёринмару и использует силу своего меча, доказывая тем самым, что он и есть его хозяин. Это освобождает Хёринмару от влияния Мурамасы и позволяет ему вернуться к Хицугае. После этого сражения Хицугая находится в расположении 4 отряда. Он приходит в сознание, когда синигами снова сражаются со своими мечами, и пытается подняться с постели. Однако, Хёринмару говорит, чтобы он не напрягался, он должен поверить в синигами и предоставить этот бой им самим. Далее Хёринмару отмечает, что Хицугая доказал, что восстания мечей недостаточно, чтобы уничтожить синигами. Позже Хицугая спасает Ичиго Куросаки, от Рюуджин Дзякки, который под влиянием Мурамасы атакует Ичиго, когда тот пытается вырваться из огненной клетки. Хицугая вместе с Хёринмару помогает Ичиго выбраться из ловушки Рюуджин Дзякки, заморозив пламя на такое время, которого хватило Ичиго для того, чтобы уйти. Затем Хицугая появляется в Мире людей, с несколькими синигами и духами их мечей, чтобы помочь Ичиго в сражении с Мурамасой. Вместе с Хёринмару Хицугая занимается уничтожением гиллианов, окружающих Мурамасу, принявшего форму огромной полусферы. Из Гарганты, открытой Мурамасой, появляется бесчисленное множество гиллианов. Хицугая использует банкай и объединяет свою духовную силу с другими синигами и духовными мечами, чтобы закрыть Гарганту. Затем Хицугая возвращается к уничтожению оставшихся гиллианов. В итоге, свод Мурамасы пропадает и Ичиго оказывается победителем. Позже, подобно всем остальным духам мечей, Хёринмару возвращается в катану Хицугаи и тот констатирует, что всё закончилось благополучно. }} }} Мечи-звери (только в аниме) Later, Hitsugaya is ordered to go to the Human World to deal with the Tōjū that have escaped there. After meeting up with Ichigo and explaining the situation, they go off to search for the berserk swords. To his annoyance, Rangiku decides to follow him to help (and exploit the chance to have fun in the Human World). Later, Hitsugaya finds Ichigo fighting a Hollow-like Tōjū. While Ichigo holds off its Cero, Hitsugaya finishes it off by freezing and shattering it. Afterward, Hitsugaya notes the Tōjū was different from before, somehow having merged with a Hollow into a much more dangerous form. | ru = Позднее Хицугае приказано отправиться в Мир людей, чтобы разобраться со сбежавшими туда мечами. Хицугая встречается с Ичиго и объясняет ему сложившуюся ситуацию. Во время их разговора в магазине Урахары выясняется, что Рангику вместе с Хайнеко решила последовать за Хицугаей, чтобы помочь (и воспользоваться случаем повеселиться в Мире людей). Когда Рангику и её меч начинают показывать всем присутствующим фотографии, которые сделали во время прогулки, нервы Хицугаи не выдерживают... Синигами отправляются искать обезумевшие духовные мечи. Хицугая присоединяется к Ичиго, когда тот сражается с похожим на пустого духом меча. Пока Ичиго сдерживает Серо противника, Хицугая замораживает нарушителя и, разбивая лёд, убивает его. Впоследствии, Хицугая замечает, что этот меч отличался от предыдущих: будучи поглощённым пустым, он превратился в более опасное существо. }} }} Армия вторжения Готея 13 (только в аниме) thumb|left|190px|Hitsugaya attempts to arrest Ichigo. Along with Ukitake and Shunsui, he informs Yamamoto of the situation. When Mayuri suggests that they must be in the Human World, Hitsugaya remarks that it is hard to believe they would stay without contacting them, suggesting that the SRDI missed something. The meeting is interrupted by the news that Nanao and Rangiku have returned, who insist that only three hours have passed since their disappearance. In a captains meeting later, Hitsugaya listens as Mayuri reveals that there is a time gap between the Human World and Soul Society. Mayuri requests that a detailed study be carried out and Hitsugaya is ordered to assist, along with Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. Having failed to meet up with Mayuri in the Dangai, the three emerge from a Senkaimon to be informed that contact was lost with the Dangai and a state of emergency declared. They bring an item that they found near the rendezvous site to Yamamoto. Later, when Ichigo arrives in Soul Society, Hitsugaya and other senior Shinigami arrest him as a material witness. Later, Hitsugaya arrives in the Human World with other members of the Gotei 13 to help in the fight against Inaba. He knocks the Reigai of Nanao Ise off of a platform before grabbing the unconscious Nozomi Kujō and taking off with her. After fending off Inaba and forcing him to retreat, Hitsugaya joins other members of the Gotei 13 as they hold a meeting in Ichigo's room. Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Komamura decide to return to the Soul Society in order to confront Inaba. Hitsugaya confronts Kenpachi about being late before they enter the Senkaimon. While there, Inaba speeds up the restrictive current forcing Komamura to stay behind using his Bankai. The remaining three captains split up and head towards the Twelfth Division barracks separately. thumb|right|190px|Hitsugaya is attacked by two Reigai-Hinamori. As Hitsugaya runs along the rooftops of Seireitei, he runs into Momo Hinamori. Shocked to see her about, he stops and goes to see her. She looks up at him with a sweet smile using his nick name 'Shiro-chan' she then goes on to explain of how she woke up in the 12th Division to find everyone gone and appears to be very vulnerable and scared. Hitsugaya states that she should keep safe from the battles that are going on around them she reassures him she is okay before stumbling. Hitsugaya manages to catch her before she falls off the roof and Hinamori apologizes before drawing her sword. Hitsugaya swiftly blocks it and notices her bracelet. She asks him if he is going to try and kill her again, bringing back memories of the battle against Aizen for Hitsugaya. She stabs him in the stomach before chasing after Hitsugaya as he refuses to attack her or protect himself. Soon, another Hinamori appears claiming that it was unforgivable to hurt Shiro-chan. Hitsugaya watches as they fight each other. Confused as to which is the real Hinamori, Hitsugaya steps between the two of them and is stabbed by both of them. He realizes that they are both Reigai and as both raise their sword whilst apologizing, they are attacked and defeated by Yoruichi's Shunkō technique. Hitsugaya thanks her before he takes off. thumb|left|190px|Kenpachi and Hitsugaya confront Inaba. An injured Hitsugaya later enters a building and notices Kenpachi arriving behind him. As they comment on the fate of the other captains, Inaba confronts them. Hitsugaya informs him that they have destroyed most of his invading force and demands to know just who he is. As Inaba releases his Shikai, Hitsugaya notices that he cannot sense any Reiatsu from it. Kenpachi charges in, much to Hitsugaya's annoyance. Hitsugaya joins in the fight, telling Kenpachi that he will not allow him to fight Inaba alone. Shortly after the fight starts, Hitsugaya stands back and contemplates the situation. When Kenpachi charges at Inaba, Hitsugaya yells at him that the scientist is waiting for something. Inaba creates a portal to the Dangai between him and Kenpachi. Hitsugaya uses his Shikai to attack from range, but Inaba creates another portal to block the attack. Hitsugaya surmises that he creates portals that should not exist and seals his opponents inside the Dangai, claiming that the power of Inaba's Zanpakutō is to manipulate space. thumb|right|190px|Hitsugaya attacked with his own ice. When Hitsugaya switches to fighting from a distance, Inaba opens a portal from which Hitsugaya's own ice attacks emerge, knocking him down. Inaba reveals that he can record and recreate any space. He states that he earlier recorded Hitsugaya's attacks. As they fight, Hitsugaya soon figures out how Inaba is using his Zanpakutō and counters it by preventing him from twirling it to the right in a bid to prevent him from recording space. However, Inaba spins his blade to the left to recreate one of Kenpachi's attacks, which injures Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya is spared another attack when Suì-Fēng arrives with other members of the Gotei 13. Despite the arrival of several Reigai, they engage in battle. During the fight, Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng create an opening which Kenpachi and Hitsugaya use to successfully strike Inaba. However, his body dissipates and he reappears, immediately attacking and injuring them all. thumb|left|190px|Hitsugaya attacked by enhanced Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki. As Hitsugaya listens to Mayuri and Inaba's conversation, he witnesses Inaba attacking one of his Reigai allies. From its remains, Inaba picks up a red pill. Hitsugaya asks if it is a Gikon, but Mayuri reveals that it is a Mod-Soul. When Inaba releases the full power of the Reigai and more Reigai appear, including those that had already been defeated, Mayuri explains that as long as their core form, the pill, is preserved, their bodies can be replaced. The captains are attacked by the Reigai, with Hitsugaya once again being attacked by the Reigai of Byakuya. Later, Hitsugaya along with Yoruichi and the other captain return in time to aid Ichigo and Kisuke from their Reigai pursuers. Hitsugaya quickly confronts his Reigai counterpart. It is quickly made clear that the Reigai has the advantage over the young captain as Hitsugaya is a forced back hard. While Reigai-Hitsugaya surmises that Hitsugaya won't retreat as a matter of pride, he tells the Reigai he won't because it is his duty as a captain of the Gotei 13. Despite his strong resolve, Hitsugaya is still pushed back. Eventually, the Shinigami lieutenants return and aid their respective captains with Rangiku aiding Hitsugaya. Despite this assistance, the Reigai still pressure the Shinigami. Byakuya Kuchiki then realizes the truth behind the Reigai's battle style: they value self-preservation the most and won't attack first in fear of being outnumbered. Realizing this to be true, Hitsugaya begins mocking them, asking the Reigai if they are willing to strike at anyone first in fear of group counterattack. Later, the resurrected Ōko Yushima begins his endgame, using his Renzan: Hajō Kūri technique to begin destroying the Soul Society. Before the Shinigami can, the Reigai step forward, saying that they will stop their fellow Mod Soul's chaotic plan as their goal has always been to protect the Soul Society in their own way. Reigai then destroy the technique at the cost of their own lives.341 | ru = — текст в русской и английской озвучке отличается: передано по английскому варианту. Позднее он связывается с Рангику по духовному телефону и упрекает, что она забывает отчитываться о ходе работ. Когда Рангику докладывает, что очистка завершена, Хицугая приказывает ей немедленно вернуться в Общество душ и снова возмущается по поводу её поведения. На следующий день Хицугая сообщает Акону, что не может связаться с Нанао и Рангику с того момента, как они сказали, что возвращаются, и просит посмотреть, есть ли в журнале запись о том, что они проходили через Разделитель миров. Инаба отвечает, что такой записи нет. thumb|left|190px|Хицугая берёт Ичиго под арест. В присутствии Маюри Куроцучи Хицугая, Укитаке и Кьёраку информируют Ямамото о сложившейся ситуации. Когда Маюри предполагает, что лейтенанты всё ещё в Мире людей, Хицугая отмечает, что ему трудно поверить, что они остались там, не сообщив об этом, и , скорее всего, Научно-исследовательский институт синигами что-то пропустил. Собрание прерывает новость, что Нанао и Рангику вернулись. Лейтенанты настаивают, что с момента их исчезновения прошло не более трёх часов. Позднее Хицугая присутствует на собрании капитанов, где Маюри рассказывает, что между Миром людей и Обществом душ образовался временной разлом. Маюри заявляет о необходимости тщательного изучения данного феномена и главнокомандующий назначает его руководилем операции, Кенпачи Зараки — ответственным за безопасность в Разделителе миров, а Хицугае, Бьякуе Кучики и Ренджи Абараю приказывает оказать им посильную помощь. Когда трое последних возвращаются через Сенкаймон в Общество душ, так и не встретив Маюри и Кенпачи, им сообщают, что контакт с Разделителем миров потерян и объявлено чрезвычайное положение. Они приносят Ямамото предмет, обнаруженный рядом с местом несостоявшейся встречи. Позднее, когда Ичиго прибывает в Общество душ, Хицугая и другие синигами задерживают его в качестве важного свидетеля. Некоторое время спустя Хицугая вместе с другими синигами прибывает в Мир людей, чтобы помочь в сражении против Инабы. Он сбрасывает рейгай Нанао Исе с платформы, и забирает Нозоми Куджо, находящуюся без сознания. В итоге этого сражения синигами вынуждают Инабу вернуться в Общество душ. Хицугая, среди прочих офицеров Готея 13, присутствует на совещании Штаба синигами по борьбе с самозванцами, проходящем в комнате Ичиго. Позже Хицугая и капитаны Кучики, Зараки и Комамура решают вернуться в Общество душ, чтобы участвовать в битве против Инабы. Кенпачи последним появляется у Сенкаймона, Хицугая делает ему замечание, и капитаны входят в Разделитель миров. В это время Инаба ускоряет ограничивающий поток, Комамура останавливается и пытается задержать его своим банкаем, чтобы дать возможность остальным добраться до Общества душ. Выбравшись из Разделителя миров, три капитана решают разделиться и направляются к баракам 12 отряда поодиночке. thumb|right|190px|Хицугая сражается с двумя рейгаями Хинамори. Перемещаясь по крышам Сейрейтея, Хицугая замечает Момо Хинамори. Удивленный такой встречей, он останавливается и подходит ближе. Момо смотрит на него с милой улыбкой, называет его "Широ-тяном", и начинает рассказывать, как она очнулась в 12 отряде и обнаружила, что все куда-то ушли. Она выглядит беззащитной и напуганной. Хицугая говорит, что она не должна ввязываться в сражения, которые происходят вокруг, она уверяет, что с ней всё в порядке, пытается встать, но внезапно оступается. Хицугае удаётся подхватить её до того, как она упадёт с крыши. Хинамори извиняется и обнажает меч. Хицугая останавливает её руку и замечает браслет. Она спрашивает, не собирается ли он убить её снова, напоминая ему о событиях битвы против Айзена. Используя момент, пока Хицугая находится в замешательстве, она наносит ему удар в живот, когда же он отказывается и нападать, и защищаться, она бросается за ним в погоню. Вскоре появляется ещё одна Хинамори и говорит, что непростительно обижать Широ-тяна. Хицугая наблюдает, как они сражаются друг с другом. Не понимая, кто из них настоящая Хинамори, он пытается их разнять, но сам получает удар от обеих. Он осознает, что они обе рейгаи, они снова извиняются и направляют на него свои мечи. Внезапно появляется Йоруичи и атакует рейгаев техникой Шунко (Мгновенный крик). Хицугая благодарит её и исчезает. thumb|left|190px|Кенпачи и Хицугая сражаются с Инабой. Серьёзно раненый, Хицугая входит в одно из зданий и замечает, что Кенпачи прибыл следом за ним. Пока они рассуждают о судьбе других капитанов, им навстречу выходит Инаба. Хицугая сообщает ему, что большая часть рейгаев уничтожена и спрашивает, кто он такой. Когда Инаба высвобождает шикай, Хицугая замечает, что не может почувствовать от него никакой духовной энергии. Кенпачи прерывает их разговор и бросается в атаку, чем, в очередной раз, раздражает юного капитана. Хицугая присоединяется к сражению, и говорит Кенпачи, что не позволит ему сражаться с Инабой в одиночку, однако, сразу же после начала битвы остается в стороне и наблюдает за происходящим. Когда Кенпачи бросается на Инабу, Хицугая кричит ему, что учёный только этого и ждёт. Инаба создает портал в Разделитель миров между собой и Кенпачи. Хицугая использует шикай, чтобы атаковать его с расстояния, но Инаба создает ещё один портал и блокирует атаку. Хицугая делится наблюдением, что Инаба создает дополнительные порталы и запирает противника в Разделителе миров, он предполагает, что духовный меч Инабы способен манипулировать пространством. thumb|right|190px|Хицугая, атакованный собственным льдом. Когда Хицугая решает атаковать с расстояния, его сбивает с ног его же лёд, внезапно появляющийся из портала, открытого Инабой. Инаба объясняет, что может записывать и воссоздавать любое пространство. Он рассказывает, что раньше записал атаку Хицугаи. В ходе сражения Хицугая довольно быстро понимает, как Инаба использует свой меч и пытается не давать ему раскручивать меч вправо, чтобы у него не было возможности записать пространство. Однако, Инаба вращает меч влево и воссоздает одну из атак Кенпачи, которой и ранит Хицугаю. Хицугая готовится к следующей атаке, когда появляются Сой-Фон и другие члены Готея 13. Несмотря на прибытие множества рейгаев, они вступают в битву. Во время битвы, Йоруичи и Сой-Фон заставляют Инабу открыться для смертельного удара Кенпачи и Хицугаи. Тело его сначала исчезает, но появляется снова, он атакует и наносит ранения всем присутствующим. thumb|left|190px|Хицугаю атакует рейгай Бьякуи Кучики. Хицугая слушает разговор Маюри и Инабы и становится свидетелем того, как Инаба убивает одного из своих рейгаев. Из его остатков, Инаба подбирает красную таблетку. Хицугая предполагает, что это искусственная душа, но Маюри уточняет, что это модифицированная душа. Инаба демонстрирует полную силу своих рейгаев их становится ещё больше, появляются даже те, что были побеждены. Маюри объясняет, что пока цело их ядро — таблетка, её можно поместить в любой рейгай. На капатанов вновь наступают рейгаи, и Хицугая снова вступает в схватку с рейгаем Бьякуи Кучики. Позднее Хицугая вместе с Йоруичи и другими капитанами появляется, чтобы дать возможность Ичиго и Кисуке Урахаре уйти от преследующих их рейгаев. Вскоре Хицугая начитает сражение со своим двойником. Очень быстро становится понятно, что рейгай имеет значительное преимущество перед юным капитаном. Он отбрасывает капитана назад и предполагает, что Хицугая не отступает, так как ему не позволяет гордость, однако, тот говорит рейгаю, что не отступит, потому что, как капитан Готея 13, обязан защищать Общество душ. Несмотря на твердую решимость, Хицугая всё так же не может справиться с противником. В конечном итоге, в Общество душ возвращаются лейтенанты и помогают своим капитанам в этой битве, Рангику оказывает помощь Хицугае. Несмотря на прибытие подмоги, рейгаи всё ещё имеют преимущество над синигами. Затем Бьякуя Кучики замечает особенность стиля боя рейгаев: в них силён инстинкт самосохранения и они не атакуют первыми из страха оказаться в меньшинстве. Осознав, что это правда, Хицугая начинает провоцировать их, спрашивая, не потому ли они не хотят напасть первыми, что бояться, что синигами будут контратаковать группой. Когда воскрешённый Око Юшима собирается уничтожить Общество душ, используя технику своего меча Сумитсукигасы - Renzan: Hajō Kūri. Все поединки между синигами и рейгаями останавливаются, все с удивлением наблюдают за началом разрушения Общества душ. Ещё до того, как у синигами появляется возможность продумать стратегию или что-либо предпринять, рейгаи сообщают, что их основная задача — защищать Общество душ и обещают остановить осуществление безумного плана своего союзника. Ценой собственных жизней рейгаи останавливают процесс разрушения. }} }} Потерянный И.О. thumb|right|190px|Появление Хицугаи и других синигами Когда к Ичиго возвращается сила (после того как Рукия пронзает его клинком, специально созданным Урахарой) Куго Гинджоу смеется над ситуацией и говорит, что если он забрал всю силу Ичиго, то Рукия никак не может восстановить её в одиночку. Однако, к нему обращается Ренджи и раскрывает своё присутствие, а также присутствие других синигами, включая Хицугаю, который наблюдает за происходящим со стороны. Ренджи объясняет, что все они отдали часть своей духовной силы мечу, которым Рукия пронзила Ичиго, и это позволит ему восстановить большую часть своих сил. Когда Ичиго узнает, что Ямамото приказал капитанам и лейтенантам помочь ему вернуть свою силу, Хицугая поясняет, что раньше главнокомандующий никогда бы не принял такого решения, но Ичиго смог это изменить. Поэтому сила, которую он получил — результат того, что, сражаясь, он изменил Общество душ, и он должен принять её с гордостью. Затем Хицугая объясняет, что есть две причины, по которым Ямамото решил помочь Ичиго вернуть силу, и первая из них — благодарность за спасение Готея 13, а вторая — необходимость остановить Куго Гинджоу. Ещё до появления Ичиго, именно Куго был первым исполняющим обязанности синигами, но покинул должность и исчез. Когда Ичиго спрашивает, как Куго мог быть первым исполняющим обязанности, Хицугая напоминает о том, как Укитаке дал ему удостоверение и говорит, что закон об исполняющем обязанности синигами был создан исключительно из-за Куго. Разговор прерывает капитан Кучики, Хицугая говорит, что в деталях расскажет об этом позже, а сейчас им всем надо сосредоточиться на Куго. После того как Иккаку, предположительно, ранит Юкио в спину, Хицугая парирует контратаку Юкио и советует Иккаку следить за защитой. Юкио говорит, что Хицугая хороший боец и предлагает добавить ему бонусных очков. Хицугая вежливо отказывается. Когда Юкио распределяет всех сражающихся по "чатам", Хицугая остаётся с самим Юкио. Вскоре он осознаёт, что заперт в видеоигре Юкио. Его атакуют множество цифровых снарядов. Он с лёгкостью расправляется с ними, и говорит, как его раздражает, что приходится сражаться с таким "скучным" противником. thumb|left|190px|Hitsugaya traps Yukio in his own attack. He ultimately reaches Yukio, who congratulates him for arriving unscathed. Yukio explains his Fullbring's power to Hitsugaya, bragging how it makes him god of this space. He then creates giant monsters, setting them to relentlessly pursue and attack Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya begins dodging them with relative ease, only for Yukio to mock him saying that as a captain he must have had a loving, elite family. Hitsugaya surmises from Yukio's attitude that he was probably abandoned as child and questions him about it. As Yukio furiously explains how he left his parents and caused his father to kill himself, Hitsugaya sneaks up on Yukio and freezes his legs and controllers. Hitsugaya reminds him that he had set the monsters to attack him relentlessly, as they surround Hitsugaya, who is standing next to Yukio, he tells him that it'd be best if he deactivated them. thumb|right|190px|Hitsugaya freezes Yukio. Hitsugaya destroys the monsters before they touch Yukio. While Yukio was surprised that Hitsugaya saved him, Hitsugaya tells him that he didn't show him mercy; he simply saved him because there was no guarantee the dimension would disappear if Yukio died. He proceeds to freeze Yukio's body save for his right arm and head, telling him that in exchange for disabling his Fullbring within 5 minutes, he will spare his life. Subsequently, Yukio shuts down the chatrooms, and Hitsugaya meets with other Shinigami, taking a trapped Yukio with him. Upon seeing Byakuya with an unconscious Rukia, Yukio tells him that he doesn't know what happened to her opponent, and that he only knows her basic powers. Hitsugaya then demands of him to turn off the last pocket dimension, but Yukio answers him by saying he is unable to do it. Along with the other captains, he looks on as Ichigo breaks apart the last remaining pocket dimension with his Bankai. thumb|left|190px|Yukio held in ice. As Hitsugaya and the others turn to leave, Byakuya reminds Rukia that they were only tasked with observing Ichigo and his decision. Hitsugaya tells her that the captains knew that if a new Substitute Shinigami ever appeared, Kūgo would take an interest in them and that they had agreed to use that Substitute to lure out Kūgo and get rid of them both. But when they encountered Ichigo, Soul Society changed and they restored his powers and went to watch over him instead. He reminds Rukia of her reaction to being told to observe Ichigo and acknowledges that she was correct. Hitsugaya states that he is glad Ichigo is the one that followed Kūgo. When Ichigo subsequently goes to Soul Society to seek the return of Kūgo's body, Hitsugaya is informed of his arrival and is among the captains present to hear Ichigo's request. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc thumb|right|190px|Hitsugaya loses his Bankai to Cang Du. Hitsugaya attends a captain meeting where he is informed about Wandenreich's infiltration, and is ordered to prepare for war alongside other captains. After entering the battlefield with Rangiku Matsumoto in tow, Hitsugaya unleashes his Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru which is subsequently stolen by Cang Du. Shocked at the Bankai being stolen rather than sealed and unable to get a response from Hyōrinmaru, Hitsugaya tells Rangiku to inform the other captains of the problem via Tenteikūra. Hitsugaya is later notified via transmitter swords along with the other captains and lieutenants by Rin Tsubokura that Ichigo is currently heading to Soul Society. Upon the release of Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Bankai, the Sternritter using Hitsugaya's Bankai notices the ice melting. Hitsugaya comments that all the water in Soul Society is slowly disappearing and therefore his Hyōrinmaru can no-longer be used. Hitsugaya and other captains are then later shocked to sense that Yamamoto had actually died at the hands of Yhwach. Hitsugaya, his lieutenant, and other members of the Gotei 13 are later surprised to sense Ichigo Kurosaki finally enter Soul Society. After the Wandenreich retreat, Hitsugaya is present with several other captains, mourning the loss of the Captain-Commander. Despite the fighting between the others, Hitsugaya remains silent throughout the ordeal. Hitsugaya and the other captains later gather outside Seireitei to witness the arrival of the Royal Guard. Realizing that he can't lament over the loss of his Bankai and that he must move forward, Hitsugaya attends a dojo to retrain himself in the basics of swordsmanship. thumb|left|190px|Hitsugaya and Rangiku arrive on the battlefield. Later, upon the Wandenreich's return, Hitsugaya appears on the battlefield alongside Matsumoto just in time to protect several Shinigami from Bazz-B's fire-based attack, using his own ice-powers to create a protective barrier. Bazz-B recognizes Hitsugaya and notes that he had his Bankai stolen by Cang Du. He introduces himself as "The Heat," and notes how nice a match it is for them to face each other. Hitsugaya and Rangiku begin to battle, but Bazz-B has an easy time melting Hitsugaya's thin ice. However, after he and Rangiku initiate their strategy, Bazz-B is rendered unable to melt the ice walls entirely. Hitsugaya explains how he managed to do that to a confused Bazz-B. Hitsugaya then uses the ice to slash and wound Bazz-B. However, as Hitsugaya and Rangiku turn to leave, he is shocked that Bazz-B, who taunts them on leaving so soon, is still alive and able to fight. thumb|right|190px|Hitsugaya is struck by Bazz-B's Burner Finger 2. Hitsugaya attempts to fight back, but to no avail. He is then shocked by Bazz-B's elaboration on his powers and how he was strong enough to protect himself and two other Sternritter from Yamamoto's flames. Hitsugaya continues the attack, but realizing that Bazz-B is too powerful, he orders Rangiku to retreat while he holds off Bazz-B. Hitsugaya sets up a barrier made with fine ice, but Bazz-B easily breaks through it and blasts a hole through Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya attempts to fight off Bazz-B, but fails at every turn. He tries another trap, but is shocked to see Bazz-B quickly break free from it. Much of his upper body is then blasted away by Bazz-B's attack. Cang Du then arrives to finish Hitsugaya off. Hitsugaya then watches in shock as Cang lays down a severely wounded Rangiku in front of him. He then witnesses Cang activating his own Bankai. Hitsugaya then receives a Shin'eiyaku, which he takes, causing his Bankai to break and wound Cang. As this happens Cang checks his medallion only to determine that it is working normally, so he is further confused as to why Hyōrinmaru is starting to return to Hitsugaya. As he regains part of the ice wing that Cang lost, Hitsugaya states he doesn't know, and that maybe his Bankai just wants to come back to him. thumb|left|190px|Hitsugaya gets up as his Bankai returns to him. Cang begins to attack and points out that the Sternritter are taught to control the Bankai they have stolen. He attempts to attack Hitsugaya with ice but it redirects itself before reaching him. Hitsugaya tells him not to overdo it as it can't attack itself. As he continues to attack Cang notes that Hitsugaya has used the tactic as well previously and should stop talking as if Bankai have a soul. Hitsugaya questions this way of thinking before he suddenly hears the voice of Hyōrinmaru, to which he remarks that its been a while since he heard him and welcomes him back. Hyōrinmaru fully returns to him, taking on some darker manifestations, reflected in the ice armor. Hitsugaya states that he thought Hyōrinmaru's face was a pain but then he remembered that the Bankai Hollowfied for a few seconds, so he'll have to deal with it for the time being. Cang attempts an attack but much to his surprise Hitsugaya counters the attack stating that the cross-shaped flower is Hyōrinmaru's crest. As Cang is encased in a giant cross-shaped flower, he apologizes for not making it a pentagram. After defeating Cang Du, Hitsugaya tells Rangiku to wait as he starts moving, but quickly collapses. thumb|right|190px|Hitsugaya arrives as a zombie. The next day, Hitsugaya is called upon by Giselle Gewelle during her battle with Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his team of revived Arrancar, having been turned into one of her zombies. Hitsugaya unleashes a wave of ice, which freezes Ikkaku's right leg solid before stabbing him through the chest. Hitsugaya slashes him across the back before attacking again, only for Yumichika to block his sword. However, Hitsugaya creates a spike of ice on his kneecap and knees Yumichika in the abdomen before slashing him across the chest. When Mayuri comments on how his body is moving the same way it did when he was alive, Hitsugaya slashes at him, but Mayuri moves behind him with Shunpo. Charlotte Chuhlhourne appears before Hitsugaya and states he is cute before proclaiming he is glad to have gotten Hitsugaya as his opponent. However, Hitsugaya merely slashes him across the chest in response. When he tries to attack again, Mayuri blocks his slash with a Kidō barrier. After Mayuri suggests that Hitsugaya help him test some medicines, the two captains exchange blows. Mayrui manages to parry all of Hitsugaya's strikes, claiming to have installed a sensor in his Zanpakutō that allows him to parry all incoming blades. Hitsugaya responds by trying to knee Mayuri, but he blocks this. As Mayuri suggests that he had been goading Hitsugaya in to such an act, he injures the young captain's leg. Hitsugaya then activates his Bankai and cuts Mayuri down. However, a confused Hitsugaya finds himself back at the start of their battle, with Mayuri again commenting that he will use his medicine on him. He attacks Mayuri again and quickly uses his Bankai to kill Mayuri, only to find himself reliving the encounter once again. When he questions what is happening, Mayuri explains that he is under the effects of his medicine, which is allowing him to see the future. Every time he kills Mayuri, he will return to a set point in the past. The only way Hitsugaya can avoid repeating this forever is to not kill him. Mayuri notes that the drug is incomplete and has serious side-effects after ten rounds, leaving him without a sense of balance for about thirty seconds. Mayuri then asks when he administered the medicine and swings his blade down on Hitsugaya, saying he should find out on his next trip back in time. Mayuri impales him with his Zanpakutō and releases his Shikai paralyzing him, preparing a drug, Mayuri then explains it causes him discomfort to use such a drug on a defenseless foe, as Hitsugaya screams for him to stop, Mayuri states that it makes it easier to see him fight back with words. He begins to inject and administer Hitsugaya with the drug which makes his skin blacken and scream agony, wherein a zombified Kensei Muguruma, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi and Rangiku Matsumoto appear behind Mayuri. The revived Arrancar attack the zombified individuals as Mayuri looks on at a screaming Hitsugaya. Сноски Категория:Сюжет